Junto a ti
by Silvers07
Summary: "Quiero, que de ahora en adelante, cada momento que pase sea junto a ti" One-shot Pasen a leer si gustan por favor :)


**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este one-shot esta vez de Shuumatsu no Izetta.**

 **Estará centrada en el capítulo siete de la serie. La parte final me la he inventado yo.**

 **Shuumatsu no Izetta y personajes no me pertenecen.**

Pov Izetta.

Sentada sobre una cama, en una habitación ajena mientras sostienes fuertemente aquel mapa entre tus manos; intentas siquiera prestar atención a las palabras que ella dice, pero no puedes, no si estas conscientes de que estarían en el mismo cuarto, compartiendo la misma cama. Sigue hablándote mientras cepilla su rubio cabello, aquel que admiras y te gusta tanto y que no puedes dejar de mirar.

\- ¿Izetta?

\- ¡¿Si?!- La respuesta fue rápida y sin pensar, una simple reacción a la dulce voz de tu princesa sacándote de tus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás roja ¿Acaso?

Ella se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia ti.

\- E…este- Tratas de decir, inventar algo para evitar que se acerque, lo menos que quieres hacer ahora es preocuparla.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre?- Trata de poner su mano sobre tu frente e inmediatamente retrocedes. Ahora debes ser sincera con ella, sabes que no puedes mentirle ni ocultarle nada.

\- Estoy bien, pero, estoy en el mismo cuarto que usted y en la misma cama…

\- ¿Y no te gusta?

\- " Te fascina, te emociona a tal punto de ponerte nerviosa el solo pensar en dormir a su lado, pero no puedes decírselo, así que niegas rápidamente con la cabeza"

\- Entonces, está bien- en un fugaz movimiento, ella arranca de tus manos aquel mapa con el que intentas ocultar tu rostro obviamente rojo y se abalanza sobre ti, sus dedos comienzan a jugar por tu abdomen y espalda.

\- ¡Princesa!- no dejas de reír, lejos de alejarte prefieres quedarte allí, soportando esa pequeña pero agradable "tortura" mientras puedas pasar un tiempo así con ella está bien.

* * *

\- Te pido demasiado, tenía que demostrarles cómo podía ayudar, para que ellos nos ayuden- sabes que se está culpando nuevamente.

\- No se preocupe princesa, juré que los protegería a todos, así que destruiré el porta aviones y todo lo que usted me pida- dices para tratar de calmarla.

\- Izetta_ Aprieta tu mano fuertemente, no es doloroso, sino agradable y a la vez cierra los ojos. No sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella ya está dormida, mientras tú sigues sin poder cerrar los ojos, ella sigue aferrada a tu mano y no puedes dejar de observarla; su rostro, su cabello, su piel blanca, su cuerpo, todo en ella se hace perfecto, vuelves a subir la mirada y te fijas en sus labios, ¿Cuantas veces te has visto tentada a probarlos? Pero no, no puedes, las princesas como ella no pueden estar con brujas como tú, así no deben ser las cosas, pero siempre está ese "¿Y qué tal sí?"

* * *

Pov Fine

\- Nos vemos luego Princesa- Ella se despide, solo reaccionas para abrazarla fuertemente.

\- Asegúrate de volver- ¿Una súplica? ¿Una orden? Temes no volverla a ver.

\- Si- Esa simple respuesta no logra calmarte.

Los aviones despegan y poco a poco se van perdiendo en el horizonte. Una molesta presión en tu pecho comienza a hacerse presente, ruegas a Dios por que todo salga bien, te aterra que todo salga mal, te sientes horrible, eres tú la que debería estar luchando, la que debería estar arriesgando su vida por su país, te molesta que sea ella quien se ponga en peligro y tu te quedes a salvo esperando y lo más que puedes hacer es rogar al cielo porque todos regresen sanos y salvos.

Temes volver a perder a tu amada bruja blanca.

* * *

Pov Izetta

El sonido de las balas y el motor de los aviones te rodean, estás siendo opacada por el enemigo.

\- "Los cuatro torpedos deben impactar a la misma vez"- es lo que te habían dicho, ya habías perdido dos, lo único que te queda ahora es seguir adelante e idear un nuevo plan para derribar la embarcación.

Tienes que hacerlo, lo prometiste, por todos en Eylstad, por lo que más amas, por ella, debes buscar la forma de vencer y regresar con vida, a todos.

La ayuda finalmente llega, un avión enemigo comienza a asomarse, tomas uno de los torpedos que te quedan y lo arrojas hacia él, aún no ha acabado, no hasta cumplir con el objetivo. Tomas el ultimo y lo diriges al que sabes es un punto clave, no debes fallar, lo arrojas con toda tu fuerza y logra impactar el tanque de gas, haciendo que la embarcación estalle; lo lograste, volvieron a ganar. Finalmente, el enemigo se retira, ahora, lo único importante es volver.

* * *

Pov Fine

Escuchas los vehículos llegar, sabes que todo ha salido bien, pero no importa, sientes la necesidad de correr hacia ella, debes asegurarte de que realmente está aquí.

\- ¡Izetta! - gritas su nombre y vas directo a abrazarla, necesitas poder sentirla para poder calmarte. Puedes ver raspones y quemaduras marcadas en su piel, marcas que te hacen sentir culpable.

\- Princesa- ella te responde con una sonrisa, sabes que intenta decirte que todo está bien, que no te preocupes, pero mientras veas esas heridas, no puedes dejar de sentirte extremadamente culpable.

Después de un tiempo, ambas están solas.

,- Princesa ¿Está todo bien?- su voz logra sacarte de tus pensamientos.

-Lo siento… Izetta yo, si alguna vez te cansas de esto, solo dímelo- le respondes.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Me refiero a que, dejes de esforzarte, este es mi país, es mi guerra, yo no debería pedirte ayuda, te estoy tratando y te hago ver como si fueras una simple arma- sientes que las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

\- ¡No! ¡Está bien princesa! Además, estoy en deuda, usted ya me salvó la vida una vez.

\- Ese es el problema, tú no me debes nada, te salve la vida porque eres mi amiga, porque te quiero.

\- No, yo quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarle, quiero traer la paz junto a usted a este país, ¡Hago todo esto porque la amo demasiado princesa! ¡Porque quiero que usted sea feliz!- Notas como su rostro se vuelve rojo, tu corazón comienza a golpear fuertemente por las palabras de la bruja.

\- Quiero… que esta guerra termine, para poder pasar tiempo con usted, quiero verla a usted y su gente sonreír, quiero crear un futuro en donde usted y yo podamos vivir alegremente, como cuando éramos niñas.

\- Y yo, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, ya te perdí una vez, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, así que por favor, prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre regresarás a salvo.

\- Se lo prometo princesa- ella toma tu mano y la besa delicadamente.

-I…Izzeta.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! - ríes ante su reacción, provocando que su cara adquiriera el color de su cabello.

\- ¡Princesa!- ella se lanza sobre ti y comienza a hacerte cosquillas, en acto de venganza de ayer tal vez.

"Quiero hacer de Eylstad, nuestro hogar ideal, quiero que, de ahora en adelante cada momento que pase aquí, sea junto a ti, mi amada bruja blanca"

Fin

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Comenten.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo con este estilo, así que espero haya quedado bien, y si no, pues siempre hay una segunda vez :p**


End file.
